The Little Twist
by TheRealmsOfDream
Summary: let's do a twist to the popular fanfiction. No Lucy never got kicked out of team Natsu she took over the team and kicked Natsu out what happens when he finds his way to Sabertooth and meets sting. Will their relationship blossom will Rogue catch the pinkkete's heart too or will Lucy find a way to steal back his love. Sorry just had to and lucy will be rude and mean XD sorry (yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**You know what I'm sick of all these Lucy gets kicked out of the team so let's twist it the hell around and see how everyone likes Lucy being the bitch. Okay XD I sound so lovely but anywho hope you like my twist and hope you enjoy if someone already did this well I'm doing it again if someone hasn't done this why not anywho en-stinkin-joy peace hommies. **

**Summary: let's do a twist to the popular fanfiction. No Lucy never got kicked out of team Natsu she took over the team and kicked Natsu out what happens when he finds his way to Sabertooth and meets sting. Will their relationship blossom will Rogue catch the pinkkete's heart too or will Lucy find a way to steal back his love.**

"B-but Lucy you can't" the pinkkete was literally on his knees begging the blonde to not do what he knew was coming.

"You cause to much damage which is seriously taking out of my rent money" there she goes again "I mean seriously I need to live to and I need a place and I have to pay to stay in my place" stinking rent she can go get her own job if she would like "And plus we have Wendy and Gajeel it's not like we really need you that much."

"So you're kicking me out of my own team?"

"It's not yours it's mine team Natsu is disbanded team Lucy is replacing it" she said in that all high and mighty tone that always ticked everyone off.

"Fine then have your 'team' I'll just leave because apparently I'm not wanted anymore" he said slamming his hand on the bar table. As he walked out Lucy noticed the mark on his shoulder slowly fading away meaning.

"Lucy" it was happy "did Natsu just leave fairy tail" tears formed at the sides of the exceeds eyes.

"I'm sure he's not serious he'll come back any minute now saying it was just a joke and he wants to stay" Lucy nervously laughed.

.

.

.

"Lucy"

"Yes happy"

"HE'S GONE"

"I KNOW HAPPY WHAT HAVE I DONE" Lucy yelled trying to run to the window and see if the pinkkete was still their "this is just a dream yes a dream" she sighed trying to catch her breath "I'll wake up and Natsu will be there because the dumbass sneaks in my bed while I'm sleeping."

.

.

.

"Lucy"

"Yes happy what"

"STOP SITTING AROUND AND LOOK FOR HIM"

"FINE YOU STUPID CAT TAKE ME"

* * *

After a couple of days traveling the pinkkete hadn't really found a way to make money and was currently in the alley of some village he didn't know.

He could hear some drunkards behind him he really didn't care that much though they were probably just pub hopping and on the way to some other one. What changed that was when one of them yelled for him.

"Hey pinky why not come over to my place I'll pay ya good for ya services" Natsu growled he hated it when people called him that it made him feel like a girl and he didn't like that. He sighed and tried to walk on until one of them grabbed his arm. "Pinky you should respond when people offer, I mean I was nice and gave you the chance to make some money" he moved closer to Natsu's ear "But I guess you gave up that this one's on the house right" he shoved Natsu against the ally wall. It would have been easy to get away It's just right before he attempted to run he felt a needle against his arm. Everything around him started to blur and seemed to move.

"w-what did y-you d-do" the dragonslayer stuttered. He started to sway his body felt so heavy.

"Just a little drug don't worry it helps you calm down" he said pushing the other against the wall "It makes your body a little 'eager' to" the breath stank and felt awful up against his ear. But the effects of the drug made every little thing sensitive. And in that situation it was not good. The man tried to unzip his shirt but didn't get too far because Natsu kicked him in the family jewels. "Damn _hic_ it kid" he muttered to himself.

Natsu just ran he didn't care where he was going just that he wanted to get away from there. The pinkkete always hated how men seemed to be more attracted to him than women. He sighed cursing his luck. He really started to curse to himself when he heard the man coming closer. He saw an open street up ahead thinking someone must be there.

He saw it then next thing he felt was the hard ground, he cursed he had just fallen he was so close to he wanted to scream but it came out silently as the man grabbed a large chunk of his hair using that to pull him up, then slamming him up against the closest wall. "You made a big mistake kid" the man said continuing to unzip his shirt like earlier.

"Oi, I don't think he wants that" the pinkkete felt so relieved to even hear the voice of someone other than that drunk man.

"Oh shut the hell up I'm just having some fun and pinky hear called for it" Natsu shuddered thinking how in the heck he would want this. He shook his head to himself but didn't expect his saviors to see it thought they did.

"He doesn't want it I suggest you move on" Natsu then realized it was two different people or at least two because he heard two different voices.

"Oh shut it we're just having a little fun" he said gripping Natsu's arms tighter earning a small yelp from the pinkkete.

Then after some noises that Natsu couldn't comprehend he felt his wrist loosen up as if the man had let go.

"You okay" he looked over to see a blonde and a black haired man. He nodded slowly then attempted to walk but all that it looked like was a limp then his vision went blurry and it felt like he was falling. Then everything went black.

* * *

"Hey, sting I think he's awake bring him some medicine and some food" he could faintly heard a voice. He raised his arm to his forehead as a sudden headache came on. His eyes finally adjusted to see that one of the men from last night had brought him somewhere that may be safe the pinkkete didn't really know yet and never judged things on appearances but might as well change. I mean what's good about being Natsu now it's not like there is anyone that cares I mean he got kicked from a team with his best friends can things get worse than that?

"Got it" the blonde who Natsu presumed was sting, said bringing in a tray that had food and some bandages. Natsu inwardly smiled, it was nice for him to know that some people still cared about him. He thought about Lucy and the others and just shook it off maybe I can find a new home Natsu thought. I might have to change but what's so bad about a little change.

* * *

"You said what" gray said adding a little emphasis on the what. "How could you say that to him he is what keeps us together he's the one that showed you this guild and you treat him with respect by doing that." Gray slightly yelled Lucy winced and Erza just nodded to angry to even speak at the moment and you know it's over for you when that happens.

"Well I didn't tell him to leave the guild like he did"

"But you did tell him to leave the team he created and claim it was yours" gray interrupted intending to sound rude.

"Well he was paying so much attention to Lissana"

"So what" Erza finally managed to yell "he loved you Lucy and you go and shove it back in his face, how could you easily just break his heart and act like it's nothing you better go out and find him or the last thing you'll ever see you mangy bitch is my sword to your damn face" Erza said, you see Erza tends to blow off steam in the worst of manners violence and yelling.

Happy just sat there snuggling to Natsu's scarf that he had left behind, it was so special to him yet he left it behind. That was really saying that he was serious that he wasn't coming back.

* * *

"So you left your old guild" sting said, "I can understand that but where are you going after this?"

"I don't know there I don't really have an idea of where I'm going I just you know walk on" he said shrugging. Then he shivered a little bit as sting bandaged his arm. Apparently when he had fallen last night a big cut had been on his arm he hadn't really noticed it. There was also a large cut on his stomach.

After sting had finished bandaging the boy he smirked to himself then replaced it with an innocent smile. "Hey Natsu-san you can join Sabertooth."

"R-really I can join" Natsu said, you see he didn't think he would be able to find a guild to join easily.

"Yeah you just have to take a test before you enter" sting shrugged "I'm sure you would pass" he said again with the fake smile.

Natsu smiled relieved to find a guild so quick. "You can live with us for a little while if you like" rogue said at the doorway.

"Okay thank you" he said smiling sending heat up to the cheeks of both the other dragonslayers.

* * *

"Wow that test was easy" Natsu said walking with his hand folded behind his head, his new Sabertooth mark visible.

Sting and rogue were surprised of Natsu's strength they knew he was strong but not that strong. It's funny because the whole time Natsu had spent with them so far he hadn't noticed even a little the small crushes they had on him. This was going to be a good time for sting and rogue.

**Did you like it o3o. well okay hoped you like it my little twist :3 please review it helps my mind not be lazy just kidding you don't have to if you don't want to hope you liked.**


	2. IT'S DRINKING TIME YAY

**I'm sooooo sorry for being this late but I've been really busy lately and I haven't had a lot of ideas for this at times and I lost the computer I usually type on but don't listen to me complain about myself just read and once again super sorry. And I'm about to get said computer back, so I'll make more updates and faster since most of my stories were on Hiatus I'll kick this off with every single one of my stories getting an update (I'll try to get at least one update on every story I have some summer homework to complete but yeah I'm excited :3). Except that one story I have that's a one-shot and even my Yugioh Zexal stories And one again I am ssssssssoooooo sorry but I hope you enjoy and thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 2- Beer and Potions, don't try this at home

The three dragonslayers and two exceeds were currently getting home from their, oh so long, job. It's been about a week since Natsu had left fairy tail for sabertooth, and it was a very weird transition from the loud and rowdy fairy tail guild to the uptight and quiet sabertooth.

"Ne sting-kun" the little red exceed chimed in "where are we going for dinner"

"I'm not sure maybe that little pub across town I heard they had some good food" he contently sighed he didn't care where to eat really he just liked the fact that he got to spend more time with Natsu. Because as you probably are already aware of, sting's feelings for the pinkkete have grown from the time he was only a small child gaping at the amazing mage.

And changing the subject to Natsu he was just quietly keeping up with a small content grin happily glancing at his surroundings because he wasn't quite used to this city yet.

The fire dragonslayer had even bought a new pair of clothes that he wasn't all too used to. He had a zip up black tank topped edged with yellow (basically like his one before the timeskip but zipped up so it didn't show his chest) the collar a little high to shield his childhood scar and some plain white shorts cut off at the ends that stopped just above his knees. A matching pair of wrist bands were sported a little above his elbows that had swirls and other intricate designs on them.

Rogue with his usual bored, or should I say expressionless for lack of a better word, expression walked on quietly beside Natsu, who he had started to have mix feelings about. He _used_ to think that Natsu was rather a brute and had nothing really intriguing about him, but after he got to know him a little better in the couple of weeks they had spent together on small jobs and such he learned more and more about the pinkkete and slowly found himself falling for the adorable little dragonslayer. Yet he never seemed to notice the way Sting looked at him, and yes folks this would come back to haunt him.

* * *

"Where could he have gone" the blonde whined falling to her knees. "Ugh, who knew he would have left town" she hated that she had to keep searching for the boy yes I know he had been the one to show her Fairy Tail and that she can be really nice but people change when they've been the only GOOD one around for a while it kind of gets to their head and makes them think they can do what ever they want (I had to add that part XD continue on now). Of course she didn't expect to be lifted up to her feet by a certain red haired woman and forced to search more because we all know that when this particular woman gets angry Hell doesn't seem too bad anymore. The blonde sighed 'It should be me in this situation shouldn't it I mean I'm the obviously innocent one (Okay if you don't like lucy bashing this isn't your story XD I'm taking this a little ooc but yeah I have my reason *wink wink*)'._  
_

"Luuuuuuuucccyyy" the sad little exceed cried "It's been a w-week and h-he's n-not back ye-yet" the poor little blue exceed cried, and once again lucy sighed and grabbed the little one that had latched himself upon her head.

"listen I don't know where he is I'm sorry, I'm trying see, so go rest a little or go off with Charla because I'm a little busy here" the little exceed nodded not really responding to her unusually cold tone. He flew away feeling that she was acting a little different, but just shrugged it off flying to his little friend who had decided to be a little nicer to him considering the circumstances.

* * *

The little pub they had decided to eat at had good food but was quite loud and there was a fairly large amount of drunk people and ... to put it nicely easy women ... but since it's 12:47 at night and I'm me I'll say there were some lose whore's lookin to have fun with the next guy they chose. And a group of 3 women decided that they would attempt to make there little _moves_ on our three main characters. They were all wearing the same dress just in different colors (this dress happened to be way too short for most modest girls' liking because it showed a very large amount of their chest and were about as long as daisy dukes). When Sting and Rogue decided they'd go to get frosch and lector who were currently hiding under a table in the far off corner because the drunks scared them (just imagine if you were in a bar and about the height of an exceed with all these people acting weird as heck around you yes take your sweet time I'll add in some dots so you can imagine ... okay back to the story). So one of the women decided that they would walk up to are little Natsu. This girl had Jet-black hair that went down to her waist and a violet dress that, as I said earlier, was not all that modest.

"Hey there I haven't seen you around here before what's your name" the lady began, leaning closer to Natsu. And of course Natsu being the innocent little boy he was didn't quite understand what was going on and just smiled and told her his name. The lady found it very amusing how Natsu was like that and of course being the woman she was she decided she wanted to have a little fun messing around with the boy (Okay for once don't think negative just read on)."Hey bartender" she yelled, which wasn't too loud compared to the rest of the noise, and raised her hand to said bartender's attention "Two Adios Mother****ers(I searched that crud up look down at the bottom if you don't know what it is but trust me I would not try that XD sounds weird)" What caught the boys attention most was when the blue drink got here he didn't know what it was so of course he had to ask his only response was "Oh it ain't that bad just drink up" and Natsu being the boy he is, just (OKAY PAUSE- my friggin cat is like having a sleep spell she is farting so friggin it's like 1 in the mornin and she's stanking up my room ... okay back to the story) drank it anyway.

~meh~

Sting and Rogue successfully got frosch and lector out from under the table only for the to run back to it after two women walked up. One Had short orange hair and the other had braided silver-hair. "How's it going haven't seen you here before" the orange haired girl smirked. "Names?"

"Sting and Rogue nice to meet you, now if you'll excuse us we have a friend we need to get back to" Sting said in a rather speedy fashion, because let's face it who would want to leave there friend alone in a shady bar with drunks in every direction, I know I would but I'm not a normal person so yeah back to the point.

"Ah come on your friend can wait a little while can't he" the said with the little fake pout all of those girls on Degrassi have (and if you don't know what degrassi is then just imagine the biggest bitch you know and take all of her personality traits and put them on these female characters).

"Yeah" the other girl chimed in "don't you want to, you know, hang back a lil' bit stick with us, maybe have a couple of drink" she smirked.

"Not interested" Rogue stated, plain and simple and just walked by them Sting following closely behind. And what they saw when they got back wasn't what they expected, I expected it because I'm telling the story and you all could probably have guessed it but I'm going to explain it anyway.

What they saw was a girl sitting beside Natsu making out with him and what looked to be 8 cups on the table (Natsu had 5 and the woman had 3). When they pulled back Natsu's face was red, not because of blushing, but because our little friend Natsu can't really handle alcohol that well and trust me those drinks were full of it.

Sting and Rogue walked up to them of course and got a casual "Oh hey are you this little guys friends" from the woman. And let's be truthful here sting and rogue were not happy and they really didn't want to deal with something like this so they answered with a simple yes and payed off what Natsu had drank. While doing this rogue had decided to try to talk to Natsu but that didn't work so the woman just started talking. "You know you should bring this one back here more often, it's really funny how he can't take alcohol he was babbling after the first one" she started laughing. Rogue just chose to ignore her and after a couple of seconds sting came over to help him carry Natsu off, each had one of the pinkkete's arms over their shoulders.

Since of Sting's home was closer they took him there and they lied him down in sting's bed while they found some headache medicine because it was obvious that the pinkkete would need a lot of it later.

And after a little conversing Sting got Rogue to believe that Natsu and Himself would be fine alone and that he would get him if anything happened. So Rogue left slightly jealous.

Sting sighed and looked over to Natsu, who was just beginning to wake up from the little nap he took on the way to Sting's house. "Ne Sting-kun~" the boy purred making Sting lightly blush then laugh nervously.

"What's up Natsu-san" the blonde smiled sitting down on the bed next to Natsu.

"Where am I wasn't I at the pub?" He asked in the cutest little voice anyone could every do.

"We decided to take you home, you got a little on the tipsy side" after that he recalled that Natsu had been making out with that lady which made him shudder a little. He hated how the woman had taken advantage of how trusting Natsu was.

He was a little surprised whenever Natsu had grabbed his jacket and started feeling the edges saying how fluffy it was, but then he just smiled and realized that Natsu was extremely cute like this and he couldn't help but notice how vulnerable he looked as well.

Sting was about to get up but stopped when the pinkkete had grabbed his arm "Ne Sting-kun~" that sweet little innocent tone of his was even clearer now "I wanna snuggle get in here" he pulled up the covers of the bed and pointed towards it.

"Natsu-san I don't know if now's the best time" well of course it isn't sting he's drunk but since Natsu made oh well guess that's that, so the pinkkete just pulled the blonde in and put the sheets over him arms wrapped around the other.

Sting felt the strong urge to do some things but decided now would not be the best of times so he just let the little boy do as he wished which wasn't anything that dirty just cuddling little pecks on the cheek and so on and so forth. But what sting hadn't seen was the special little potion the woman had mixed in one of Natsu's drinks that had a special effect that I'm sure you all would love to find out!

* * *

Chapter 2- end

**I will get the next chapter out faster I am sooooooo sorry again and also thank you soooo much for all the reviews I hope you enjoy the story and if you want anything added I'll be lookin also this will actually have a story later on but I want to break in the fact that I finally get my laptop next week so YES and hope you enjoy**

* Adios Motherf***er (This was that drink that Natsu had like 5 of)  
Ingredients:  
1/2 oz. Vodka  
1/2 oz. Rum  
1/2 oz. Tequila  
1/2 oz. Gin  
1/2 oz. Blue Curacao Liqueur  
2 oz. Sweet & Sour Mix  
2 oz. 7-Up Soda


End file.
